Born from the Ashes
by LilyLuna7940
Summary: Post-mockingjay. Katniss and Peeta are just trying to bring their tattered lives into a reason to continue trying. Peeta has the bakery, and Katniss has the woods. They both have each other, and they will stop at nothing to keep each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own The Hunger Games. If I did, I wouldn't be writing on here. **

_A/N: Watched the moving opening day. It was amazing. Post Mockingjay. R&R. _

The morning sun was shining through the trees of the woods. I stood there letting the sun warm me, as I sat in a tree looking for game.

I smiled as I heard the workers starting to rebuild District 12 get started. They were building all new houses, and even an apartment building, making District 12 even better than it ever was. Of course, there was a memorial for all the people that had died here, in the fight to free Panem from the corrupted government of the Capital. So no one would forget everything that happened.

I shook my head, trying to get all the memories out of my head. It wasn't working. I wasn't going to be able to hunt now. I jumped from the tree, and headed back to the town square.

People that lived here before the war that made it out, all waved and smiled at me. I managed to pull a smile out and wave back. Knowing that any moment, I was going to lose it, and only one person could save me from the demons inside. Peeta.

They had rebuilt the stores in the town square. Peeta had taken over the bakery, and had a pretty good business going. People from all the districts were coming for his baked goods. The money we had won in the games was still ours, but I hardly used them except to donate for building things, and I sent some to Annie to help with Finnick Jr.

I walked into the busy storefront, and past a teenage girl that was working the counter. I went straight to the kitchen. I stood in the doorway, as I watched him supervise some trainees with the mixing.

He turned and saw me. He walked over, and wrapped an arm around my waist. I didn't even hesitate. I threw my arms around his shoulders and held on tight.

"Bad day?" He whispered. All I could do was nod. He told his new manager that he was leaving for a couple of hours, and led me through the back door. We walked back to our house, he keeping a hold of me.

"I was trying to relax and hunt a little, but thoughts of what had happened kept coming. I guess I'm not ready yet."

"Don't try to rush it. I don't think you and I will ever get over what has happened. The only thing we can do is try to get through the day together."

We walked into the house, and he went to go sit in the living room. I pulled him up the stairs and into our bedroom.

I looked back at him, and just smiled. He knew what this meant, and he wasn't about to argue. He picked me up, and practically ran into the bedroom.

We collapsed on the bed, and I pulled his face to mine. He leaned down and kissed me with all the passion and pain that he was feeling as well. We both knew, no matter how bad we felt, if we had each other we'd be fine.

I moaned into the kiss. He ground his hips into mine, and I bucked my hips up. He started kissing down my neck, and I gasped as his hands were busy somewhere else.

I tangled my fingers into his hair, and pulled lightly. Then the doorbell rang.

"Ugh." I said, and he rolled over. "I'll get it."

I walked down the stairs and to the door. "Mom?" I asked, pulling her into a hug. "I didn't think that you were ever going to come back over here? Peeta, my mom is here!"

She walked in, carrying her bag. "I'm sorry I didn't call. I just needed to come and see you. I tried asking them to let you have supervised visitation, but they won't allow it."

"No. I'm too dangerous. I killed the President, because she was responsible for Prim's death. I'm crazy, and I can't be trusted."

"Katniss." Peeta said, crossing his arms in the doorway. "Stop. We both know you are not crazy." He walked over and hugged her.

I sat there at the table, looking at my hands. Not trusting myself to speak.

"Katniss…" Peeta said kneeling down to make me look at him. I looked into his eyes, and he grabbed my hands. "Don't let them hurt you while you're awake. Fight them Katniss. Fight for all that your worth. Fight, because I can't lose you now. I need you, Haymitch needs you, and your mom needs you. I especially need you." He said, and I nodded.

"Excuse me." I got up and walked into the bathroom. Fighting the urge to break down and cry on the floor. The pain and despair was still as strong as the day that it all happened. I sat down on the edge of the tub, head between my knees, taking deep breaths. Just trying to make sense of everything that I was feeling.

"Nightmares?" My mom asked.

"Yes, we both have them. I've managed to move on a little bit, but it's hard for her. Losing Prim hit you both hard, but she watched it happened. Gale, Katniss, and I were there. She smiled at Katniss, all ready to go in and save the kids. Then the other parachutes blow up. I know you don't want to hear it, but I think you need to."

"You're right. I need to. I wanted to know what happened. No one would tell me."

I walked out, wiping the tears from my face. "I need to go to the woods for a few minutes. I need to…try to find myself. Do you understand?"

"Take as long as you need. I'll be here when you get back. I promise. "Peeta said, always being understanding and awesome.

I didn't hesitate. I walked out the door, and straight to the woods. I didn't stop until I reached the lake. I walked into the cabin, and leaned against the wall and slid to the floor.

I looked around at the walls. The floor was good and strong. The view was fantastic, and it was the perfect place for me, if I wanted to get away from life.

I stood up and walked over to the door and stood there. I need to teach Peeta how to swim.

My mind made up, I collected my bow and arrows, and shot down a squirrel. I took it back to the cabin, cleaned and gutted it there. I buried the stuff I couldn't use, and with some paper that I found in the cabin, I wrapped them meat up and carried it back home.

I walked in the door, and Peeta was sitting there at the table. My mom was upstairs settling into her old room. I walked over to the sink and washed my hands, then put the meat in a pot to cook it.

"Peeta, I have a project that I want to do. To help get my mind back in the right place, and it will help me find a place in my heart to let her go."

"Okay, what is it?" He asked, pulling me to his lap.

"You know about the cabin in the woods?" He nodded. "I want to fix it up. Paint it, patch the roof, and furnish it. It'll be a little place where we can get away from the people here, and just be alone. The two of us."

He smiled. "If it's important to you, then whatever you want. I think it'll be good for you."

"Also, I want to teach you how to swim. Swimming is fun when you're not dropped in it during the games. Trust me. Please?"

He just sighed. "I guess I can give it a shot. It isn't that bad is it?"

I laughed and threw my arms around him. He pulled me into his arms, and held me tightly. We sat there, wrapped up like a human pretzel.

We heard my mom coming down the stairs, and I moved to the stove. "Peeta, can you peel and cut potatoes for me?" I asked, getting the food ready to cook.

For the rest of the night, we laughed and had fun. I couldn't bear the empty seat in the kitchen, so I moved it to the hallway, and we refused to talk about it.

Haymitch came over during dessert, and wasn't drunk. He kissed my mother's hand.

"I've just been contacted by the Capital. The people of Panem want to see how you are doing. There are a lot of people who are sympathetic to you. They are sending a camera crew tomorrow."

I sat my coffee down on table, and crossed my arms across my chest. "I am not going to let them come plague me with cameras anymore. I did my duty as the Mockingjay. I don't want to do it anymore."

"I told them that. I told them that you just wanted to be left alone. You wanted to forget as much as possible, and didn't need a camera crew following you around. They don't listen, and Plutarch thinks that if anyone can convince you is either me or Peeta."

I stood up and walked to the kitchen window. "Katniss, now is the time to prove to them that you aren't crazy. That you had a reason to kill Coin." Peeta said, and I slowly turned around.

"Some part of my problems was because of them. I couldn't even go to the bathroom without them following me. When they rescued you from the capital, and you tried to kill me…they wouldn't let me have any time to come to terms that you weren't the same boy with the bread anymore. Not the same Peeta that I fell in love with."

He walked over and grabbed my hands. "You won't have to face them alone. I'll never leave your side. I promise. We're still here, together…aren't we?"

I nodded. He simply pulled me into a hug. "I'm tired…I'm sorry. We can finish talking about this tomorrow."

I looked over at my mom. "Go get some sleep. I love you."

Peeta and I walked up to our room. We changed into our nightclothes, but didn't sleep. He knew I needed him on a much deeper level.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Hunger Games. Just love the story, and wanted it to continue. Here is my attempt. **

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it has taken me so long, but I've been working a lot. Let's see how this chapter goes, shall we?_

I got up and took a shower, and then went to the kitchen for some breakfast. My mother was there, and she places a plate of food in front of me. I smiled at her, and started eating. She sat across from me, and just looked at me.

"What?" I asked, pausing to take a bite.

"What is going on with you and Peeta?" She asked a smile on her face.

I looked down. "We need each other, just to get through the day. I love him, and he loves me. After everything we've seen and done, we need each other to keep sane. He's the only one who can keep me from going crazy, and I'm the only one who can save him. What we have, is so much more than people realize. Peeta can't survive without me, and I can't survive without him."

She put her hand on mine, and I looked up at her. "Keep him close, because there are people out there, who want him for themselves. You and Peeta are legends that will be told until the end of time. You two have shaped this new world, and there are people out there who want the old world back."

"They can try, but there are too many people who lost someone to those games. I lost someone who I shaped my entire life around. She isn't here anymore, and I don't know what to do anymore. If they decide to bring the Games back, then I'm going to fight. It might kill me this time, but I'm going to fight…for her."

"Why did you kill Coin?" She asked, concern in her eyes, and her body turned cautious.

I leaned back in my chair, and crossed my arms. "She was the one who ordered the bombs in the square where Prim was killed."

She looked shocked. "How do you know that?"

I smiled. "Remember when he came here to talk to me, right before the Quarter Quell? Well, we agreed to never lie to each other, and he never lied to me. I never lied to him. He knew from the beginning that Peeta lied about us getting married, and that we were pregnant. Well, after the Capitol fell, I asked to go talk to him. I asked him why he did that, and he smiled and told me that it wasn't him. Then I knew it was Coin because she was showing me that she will do anything to make sure that I did what she wanted me to. That I was under her control, and that I didn't have any say in it."

"So that is why you shot her?"

"Snow was going to die anyway, I could tell the minute that I saw him, that he was going to die anyway. I took in everything that he told me, everything that had happened, and I decided right there, that she had to die. Snow laughed, and then died right there, and you know the rest."

"Katniss, why haven't you told anyone? You could be free of the district arrest that you are under."

I closed my eyes. "I wouldn't leave anyway, and I want them to know who much this war has affected me. I'm not the same woman I was when I volunteered for the first game. I have a lot of progress to go, but I realized that I don't have to fight for survival. I don't have to fight anymore. I am not free though. I am plagued. I have nightmares every night, memories hit me at any time of the day or night, Peeta helps me, but it isn't easy for him either. Peeta, because of his hijacking, he has moments where he has to fight for control, because he still has those urges to kill me. He has nightmares also, and both of us can't go very far from home where there are loud noises, because we both flinch and dive for cover. Haymitch, he's gone back to heavy drinking, but he's there…he's always there. No, it isn't easy, but knowing that I don't have to fight to survive."

She reached over and grabbed my hand. "My dear, I wish that you didn't have to see what you have seen. I wish that you haven't done the things that you have done."

"Mom, sometimes I feel like that, but if it didn't happen I wouldn't have Peeta. I wouldn't have met the amazing people that I did. Johanna, Finnick, Annie, Effie, Cinna…I miss them all so much. Yes, I wouldn't have lost you, Prim, and my friendship with Gale, but…" I trailed off, looking at the wall.

"Katniss? What is it?"

"I have to make a phone call. I'll be back."

I got up and walked over to the phone, and walked outside on the porch. I dialed the number for Dr. Aurielius. "Hello?"

"Doctor, its Katniss. I finally realized that I am thankful for some parts of what happened."

"That is excellent news Katniss. Care to tell me what you are thankful for?"

I explained everything that I had realized as I was sitting there talking to my mother. I broke down in tears in the middle, and he listened to my cry, not interrupting me. Letting me have this moment to realize that I was getting better; that I wasn't going to wallow in self-hate anymore.

"Katniss, I believe that you are going to make a good recovery in time, because you can't believe that it's over now."

"I know, but just knowing that it's getting easier is enough to make it through the day."

"Okay Katniss, what I'm going to ask you to do will be hard, but I believe it will also help you. I want you, when you are ready, to go to Prim's room, and clean it out. Pack what keepsakes you want, but give away things you can't. Then turn that room into something that you will use. Take your time, and let Peeta help you."

I froze, going into her room. The room that I locked, and vowed that I was going to leave alone; I had a death grip on the phone, and I started hyperventilating.

I didn't realize that Peeta walked up, and sat beside me. He reached over, and pried the phone from my hand, and talked to Dr. Aurlieus. He hung up, and then reached down and swung me into his arms. He silently walked past my mother, and he walked us to our room. He laid me down on the bed, and then walked into the bathroom, and came back with a damp rag and started wiping my forehead.

I looked up at him, and he settled down beside me. I just collapsed into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me. I had a handful of his shirt in my fist, and buried my face into his chest.

"Katniss, talk whenever you're ready." He said, holding me close, never prying, and always giving me time to talk.

I looked up at him. "I'm making progress, but he wants me to clean out Prim's room. I don't know if I can do that."

"Then don't. The wound is still fresh; she's your sister, the one who gave you all the strength to fight. You fought hard to make sure that she was fed, and taken care of. If you can't face it, don't do it. You don't have to fight anymore."

I just nodded, and buried my face in his chest again. He held me, never saying a word, just gave me his comfort the only way he can. The only one that I would ever show this much emotion to; and I loved him for it.

I finally calmed down, but I realized that I wanted him to hold me in a different way. I looked up at him, and reached up and kissed him. It wasn't a soft kiss; it was a kiss full of passion. I tangled my hands in his hair, and pulled him closer to me.

He pulled away, and looked at me. "Katniss, your mom is downstairs."

"I don't care. I want you…please?"

He was never one to turn me down when I wanted sex, so he didn't turn me down this time. He kissed me deeply, and rolled me over on my back. His hands rubbed down my body until they rested on my hips, and he lifted me closer to him. I kept my hands in his hair, but pulled on it a little harder. I didn't want soft and slow. I wanted hard and fast. I wanted to forget everything that has happened in the last hour.

He understood, and pulled my shirt off and his hands unclasped my bra and immediately found my breast. He started kneading and pulling. I was soon putty in his very skilled hands, and I started trying to yank his shirt off. He pulled away and helped take his shirt off, and then fell back against me. All of his weight, deliciously pushing me into the bed.

I started unbuckling his pants, and pushed them down as fast as I could. He used his good leg and kicked them off, leaving him in black boxer briefs. His obvious erection making me smirk. He ground his hips down into my still clothes center, and I bit my lip to stay quiet. He reached down and slid my pajama pants down, and then immediately slid his hand down into my underwear.

He rubbed me for a few seconds, and then slid two fingers inside. My head fell back against the pillow, and my fists clenched the sheets. He started kissing down my neck and chest, paying equal attention to my breast. I arched up into his body, biting my lip to stay quiet. "P…Peeta…please."

He yanked off my underwear in one move, and my eyes lit up with fire. He kicked his boxers off, and prepared me for him to enter. His fingers slid effortlessly in and out, and he knew I was ready. He positioned himself to my center, and pushed in. He waited until I was adjusted to him, then he started moving fast and hard.

I bit down on his shoulder to keep from crying out, and alerting my mom to what we were doing. He lay with his arms on either side of my head, and started moving, making sure to give me what I wanted. Making sure that I got the most pleasure. I bit down too hard on his shoulder, and he hissed. "Sorry." I whispered, wrapping my legs around his waist.

I started grinding my hips up into his, and he kept sliding in and out hard and fast. My breathing was starting to get ragged, and he kissed me to keep me quiet. He knew that once I got started I wouldn't be able to be quiet. He bit down on my lip, and I moaned into his mouth. I pushed him over, and then started riding him.

His hands were resting on my hips, and I kept biting my lips. He pulled me down against him, and started sucking along my chest. I knew he was leaving marks, so I was going to have to cover up a little more.

Finally, I was starting to feel myself falling into ecstasy, and he rolled us over and starting pumping in and out. I whimpered as I came undone, and he continued to move as I rode out my orgasm. A few seconds he followed, and collapsed against me. I wrapped my arms around him, and rubbed circles into his back.

"Are you better now?" He asked, looking up at me.

I nodded, and moved his hair out of his face. I reached up and kissed his forehead, and he rolled off of me, pulling out when he. We both hisses a little and I giggled. I sat up, and made to get up and walk to the bathroom. He followed, and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I stopped walking, and let him hold me.

"We need to get cleaned up and back down there, before she comes looking for us, and finds us like this."

He nodded and picked me up, and carried me to the shower. He leaned in and turned the water on. I slid the bench inside, and watched as he started to unhook his prosthetic. I helped him hop in, and he sat down on the bench. I climbed in after him, and he pulled me onto his lap.

"I just want to hold you."

I nodded, and relaxed against him. Letting the hot water hit us, and relax my stressed muscles. He reached beside him, and grabbed the shampoo, and started massaging some into my hair. I moaned quietly, and his hands moved to my neck and started massaging gently. He reached over and pulled the shower head closer, and rinsed my hair. He reached for the conditioner, and slowly massaged it into my hair. My eyes closed, and my head fell forward. He rinsed that out, and I moved and turned so I was facing him.

I grabbed the shampoo and did the same to him that he did for me. Instead of massaging, I peppered his neck and shoulders with kisses. I felt him visibly relax under my body, and I smiled to myself. I rinsed his hair, and he opened his eyes, and pulled me to him for a kiss. I smiled even more into the kiss, and then stood up.

I grabbed the soap, and started washing my body, making sure that he got quite a view. I heard him inhale sharply, then looked over at his growing erection. I smirked, and then turned towards him and started washing my chest and stomach.

He pulled me to him, and started kissing me. A kiss full of passion and lust. I moaned quietly as he pulled me on his lap, and his erection was hard against my inner thigh.

I paused as there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Katniss, are you okay?"

"I'll be out in a minute mom." I called, and then giggled quietly as Peeta let me go.

"We'll finish this later. Go on, because you don't know how long she'll be willing to stay."

I nodded and rinsed off. I stepped out, and grabbed a towel. I dried off, and then went and grabbed clean clothes. I got dressed, and threw my hair in a quick messy bun, and headed downstairs.

"Katniss, someone is here to see you. He's outside."

I walked to the kitchen window and saw Gale standing on the porch. I froze, and then an overwhelming anger came over me. "What is he doing here?"  
>I demanded, spinning to look at my mom.<p>

"Katniss, he's here on official business from The Capitol. Calm down."

I glared at her. "Calm down? His bombs are the ones that killed Prim. He helped create those bombs!"

She looked down at the floor, and then back at me. "That may be true, but he wasn't the one that gave the signal to drop them. He was at the square the same time you were. He was on the front lines, and you know that if he could take that back he would. Prim was like his little sister too."

Peeta had heard my voice rise, and immediately walked over to me. He looked out the window, and I felt him tense. I looked down at his hands, and then slowly backed away from him. "Mom, can you go get Haymitch?"

She looked over at me. "What is it?"

"Peeta's about to have an episode. Can you go get Haymitch?"

She quickly walked out the door, and I backed against the far wall. "Peeta, calm down. Stay with me. I'm here. I love you, I'm not here to hurt or kill you. Please, come back to me."

He looked over at me, and his eyes weren't his. They were the same blue, but they were cold and unfeeling. He clenched his fists, and slammed them down on the table. I jumped, but held my ground. The door opened, and Haymitch walked inside. "Katniss, come behind me, and go outside. Let me talk him down."

I nodded and walked out the door. My mom was standing in the yard with Gale, and I walked over. "Katniss?"

"Haymitch is going to talk him down. Convince him that this is real, that I'm not here to hurt him. Gale, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Katniss, I'm doing fine. I'm here because they want you to come down to The Capitol. An emergency meeting."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "And I'm expected to just come at their bidding? I did my time as the Mockingjay. I want to be left alone. I want to live the rest of my life, here with Peeta, alone and in peace."

"I've been authorized to use any means necessary."

I rolled my eyes. "I figured as much. Excuse me, I need to go check on Peeta and Haymitch."

I walked back to the porch, just as Haymitch walked outside. "He's fine now, he's in the living room."

"Thanks Haymitch." I touched his arm softly, and then walked past him.

I walked in, and saw him sitting on the couch. I walked over, and stood in front of him. He looked up at me, and I could see the guilt in his eyes. I simply walked over, and sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, and I heard him start to cry silently. I pulled his head into my chest, and held him. Not saying a word, but letting him get all of the emotion that he needed to express out.

Finally, he pulled away, and looked up at me. "I'm sorry." He said, closing his eyes.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. It isn't your fault, none of this is your fault. It's all mine. If I didn't pull out those damn berries."

"Katniss, no. Because if you didn't, then I wouldn't have you. You wouldn't have me."

I just closed my eyes, and we held each other on the couch until Haymitch and my mother walked in. We decided that we needed to move, and do something to get our minds off the days events.


End file.
